Inevitability
by Seth Vincent
Summary: A series of fluff, drabbles and oneshot of our future Ryoma and Future Sakuno. Please rate and review! Ryosaku-centric
1. Ordinary day

**Inevitability**

This is a random one shots of Ryuzaki Sakuno and Ryoma Echizen somewhere in the future.

\--

"_Just a day, just an, ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but_

_He was looking to the sky and_

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for_

_And like a shooting star he shines, and he said_

_Take my hand, live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."_

\--

**Ordinary day**

The stadium was not aking any noise as they watched fervently on the match that is currently at hand. Japan has successfully made its way in the championship and this indeed is not as rare as you would think because at this moment as they are just defending their title.

Singles 2

The current standing is 5-5.

40-40

Germany was smirking all throughout the game provoking Japan as they both heaved.

"Give up. You're getting rusty at this." Germany shouted as japan gets ready for their serve. The representative from japan just gave a look of determination and continued to dribble the tennis ball.

"This is a sure win" Fuji said as he looked at Momoshiro and Tezuka at the bench, Tezuka gave a nod while Momoshiro stood up and raised his clenched fist.

"Oi! What's taking you so long! This is not Nationals! Stop dilly-dallying and kick their ass!"

Japan's representative pouted before giving Momoshiro and the others an embarrassed expression. With a very deep intake of breath, the serve came as fast as a raging bullet with a distinguished movement Germany got ready for the twist serve only to find out that this is just a regular serve and completely missed the ball.

**Advantage, Japan!**

The crowd cheered and once again the service falls on Japan. One last point if they win this game, they win the championship and then they can go back to Japan. With one last serve, she gave everything that she has as she delivered her finishing blow.

Everything went so fast. Germany ran to return the ball yet she ended up losing the grip of her racket causing it to lose strength and fall on the ground.

The victor of the match was confirmed and she knew that she made it.

Amidst the shouting of her teammates and her seniors, she fell on the ground looking at the blue skies, It was an ordinary day. Then she remembered how she'd do the same after relentlessly training to hit the ball.

"_You're hair is too long." _A familiar voice said.

"_And your knees were too bent, that's why your leg might be hurting now."_

She opened her eyes to see a man looking at her as she laid on the ground. The sound of the stadium became inaudible and for a moment she felt like the world on has him and her.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun." She puffed as she received the extended hand given to her by the grand slam champ.

"mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki." He smiled as she turned her blushing face away from him.

Momo, fuji, and tezuka congratulated her, and her teammates as well.

She smiled as she watches Ryoma Echizen watching her, their eyes locking for a second. And he gave her a smile so rare she felt honored that she was one of the few who saw it.

It was an ordinary day made extraordinary by the people that she loved.

\--

Authors note: Hi! Im Seth, This is my first time writing fanfictions and I've never done anything like this. I'd be very thankful for the rate and reviews. Please support me in the future. Thankyou!

Additional notes:

Ryouma- 23 Years old

Sakuno- 23 Years old

Momoshiro- 24 years old

Fuji and Tezuka- 25 years old


	2. Day of fateful encounter

\--

"_That I was born for you_

_It was written in the stars_

_Yes I was born for you_

_And the choice was never ours_

_It's as if the powers of the universe_

_Conspired to make you mine_

_And till the day I die_

_I blessed the day that I was born for you"_

_\--_

Day of fateful encounter

Ryoma Echizen got up at the sound of his annoying alarm clock. It was 8:00 am and he felt like taking it easy today since he doesn't have anything important to do. He still rose up from his slumber and walked out to prepare his breakfast. His footsteps echoed as he paced the house and got a milk carton to chug it down. He got bread and lazily strutted to the sofa whilst grabbing his TV remote as well before he plops down. He's been living in America for more than 5 years but still returns to Japan if there are any important matters that he should attend to.

He opened the Television at a random American Channel and just checked his phone while the TV continued to make sounds. He went to check his email which of course was surprisingly made up of his friends the Ex- Regulars of Seigaku who left an undying legacy for the school.

He checked the mails one by one, First, he checked Tezuka's mail who was currently in Germany with Fuji. It seems like the captain sent an article regarding the latest match of Japan and was maybe looking to see if he can get an opinion on it.

Next was Kikumaru's mail who was currently in Australia with Oishi pursuing Tennis with other Fudomine members. He sent pictures of the team and of course his picture as well. Ryoma smiled as he closed the mail. 'mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai'.

Then there was Momoshiro-senpai. It was a photo of him, her and Anne at the airport. They were all making a V-sign with the caption: "Jokes on you!" Ryoma smirked as he saved the photo and closed the mail then saw the last one with the Fore message

**WARNING! **

He scanned back to see the sender of the mail, be Inui-senpai. He proceeded to see the message that says:

"_Today is the day of your fateful encounter, If you fail to see her, she will never be yours forever." _

Ryoma Echizen stared at the email and deleted it. He is not a person who believes in any superstition and believes that we make our own destiny. He closed his emails and was about to close the TV to see the Horoscope for the day of Capricorn. To his surprise, he saw that it was the same message forwarded to him by his Senpai. He gulped and felt mild goosebumps as he proceeded to take a warm shower and hit the Gym he is not going to fall for this stupid horoscope.

Ryoma drove his way to the Gym to find it almost empty. The people who he used to see we're not there and was surprised to see a woman beside the treadmill that he usually uses. He carefully placed his duffle in front of the treadmill and proceeded to start. He noted that the girl did have a toned body. She has long brown hair and big eyes, he was clearly sure that she is not Japanese though as he was reminded to the girl he usually trained while he was young.

He hadn't met her after years since the last three years ago. She is currently having the time of her life as she defends her title as a champion in Women's division in tennis. She is currently in Japan right after he went back to America. It did feel like fate was trying to keep them apart for some reason.

He ran and ran for a minute, his mind slowly touching his memory with Ryuzaki Sakuno for some unknown reason. He tried to keep it up for a couple of minutes more.

He sighed as he gradually lowers the speed of the treadmill and tried to wipe the sweat off his face, he faced the girl on the other side of the treadmill who's face is currently staring at him directly.

"Are you in a bad mood?" The girl said. Ryoma stared at her for a moment then retracted. While he was walking away he felt the girl grasp on his work out shirt

"I'm sad." She said. Ryoma turned to face her. She was looking down and almost crying.

"I can't help you," Ryoma said plainly. Then remembered what the horoscope said

"_Today is the day of your fateful encounter, If you fail to see her, she will never be yours forever." _

Is this girl his fated encounter? Is he going to be single for life and will die as an old man if he leaves her here? There are a lot of things running in his mind right now. But for this time he will play along the Gods of destiny to see if there is anything worth it in the store.

"What is your name?"

"Florence"

"I don't like your name"

Ryoma left in a hurry as he walked out of the Gym and went to his car. Horoscope is damned, Be single be damned, He doesn't want to believe that the person he will spend his life with will be here in America. In fact, he felt like he found her already yet destiny doesn't want to let them meet at the same time at the same place.

Ryoma spent his day playing tennis until he was beaten tired. He felt better and he was able to get rid of the thought that's been bothering him. He was about to leave the tennis area when the door opened to see the girl he'd been thinking of lately

His face painted all the shock on his face and it was the rare times that Sakuno finds him as invulnerable. Then it clicked to him. Tezuka sent the article for him to know that Sakuno is participating in the US open, Kikumaru sent him a photo that means that the players left for an overseas game, Momoshiro sent him a photo to let him know that Sakuno is on her way to America.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ryoma said.

"What do you think? I'm going to practice. We only have 2 weeks before the championship you know." Ryuzaki smiled. All the tire and worry were gushed in an instant as he matched with her for a game.

Ryoma and Sakuno lay on the grass as they spent the night playing. He took his phone and sent a picture to Inui with him and a sleeping Sakuno that captioned: Day of the fateful encounter indeed.

\--

Hello! This is Seth Thankyou for keeping me in company!3 See you guys again next chapter! 3

Rate and Review! 3


End file.
